The research under the auspices of this grant on the coronary circulation includes the following: (1) myocardial performance following bypass grafts, (2) use of protective agents on cellular function during periods of coronary ischemia, (3) the effect of perfusion pressure on incorporation of lipid in the arterial wall, and (4) lipid composition of venous bypass grafts as employed in myocardial revascularization. These areas concern the major issues related to coronary atherosclerosis and its clinical complications.